Recuerdos prusianos
by Lauzlanille
Summary: Aún no son olvidados aquellos recuerdos para Alemania. Estos son simplemenre "recuerdos", recuerdos dirigidos a ese país que ya se olvidó.


**Esto va dirigido a Prusia, por parte de Alemania. **

**Por quien no lo sepa, y se haga una idea (pues esto no sale en Hetalia, yo lo busqué por interés propio ^^U): Prusia fue un país que se disolvió tras la segunda guerra Mundial, por un acuerdo de los Aliados. Por lo que actualmente, no existe. En cambio, por muchos aspectos, fue este país el que hizo que la Alemania actual se considere un gran Imperio. **

**Refiriéndonos al mundo Hetaliano, Prusia sería considerado el hermano mayor de Alemania hasta éste crecer. Esta es la historia que conexiona a estos dos países bélicos. En Hetalia, Prusia es considerado un país que sólo ha nacido para luchar y que tiene un único sentido: Alemania (y de ahí, los grandes y maravillosos fanarts que se hacen de estos dos, en los que la mayoría Prusia persigue a Alemania).**

* * *

**Recuerdos prusianos  
**

** ·**

Nadie recuerda ese país que cayó en aquella masacre y que me dio vida.

Sin embargo, aún puedo sentir aquella mano que me apretaba un poco más de lo normal, guiándome en el camino. Aquel camino oscuro y sin salida, fue él quien me llevó hacia la luz.

Puedo recordar aquellas heridas sangrientas, aquel palpitante color rojo en su cuerpo. Sufría al verle herido, sufría al ver que mis heridas no eran nada comparadas con las suyas.

Qué fueron de aquellos días en los que él se situaba a mi lado. Qué fueron aquellos días en los que yo tenía hermano mayor.

Mi cabeza pequeña, de ojos azules y curiosos, siempre miraba arriba para poder verle. Me era reconfortante encontrarme con su sonrisa. Sin embargo, no comprendía que a veces era una sonrisa forzada, llena de dolor. Sus ojos rojos tales como la sangre que exhibía se rasgaban con aquella mueca. Siempre me desordenaba el cabello después de verme con un gesto de preocupación.

- Llegarás a ser fuerte, pequeño.-me susurraba muchas veces cuando yo estaba en sus brazos.

Él adivinó su destino mucho antes de que llegara. Supo lo que iba a pasar antes de que sucediera. Quiso luchar hasta el final a pesar de que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Tantos camaradas en su principio, tantos que se fueron poco a poco, dejándole solo.

Por ello, sólo acabó amando a su hermano pequeño. El cual le esperaba siempre detrás de la puerta, el cual podía, si estiraba la mano hacia abajo, acariciar su cabello cuando paseaban.

Se pudieron aprovechar los días de sol antes de que él marchase. Murió tranquilo, sabiendo que había dejado a su hermano pequeño bien preparado. No lloró encerrado entre barrotes, en la espera de su muerte. No temió su fin al ver la guillotina esperándole mientras caminaba hacia ella. Y tampoco borró su sonrisa en sus últimos segundos de vida. No estaba arrepentido de su existencia, pues había conseguido crear un buen imperio. Un imperio al que amó hasta sus últimos días de vida.

No olvidaré esas risas que tenía junto a ti, no olvidaré tampoco esos brazos que me recogían herido. Mantendré el secreto de tus lágrimas que no enseñabas a nadie. A pesar de que viva el presente y ahora tenga yo una persona a la que defender, no pienses que caíste en el olvido. Mi brazo tiene algo que apoyar, sin embargo extraña el tener que estirarse para alcanzar tu mano.

Tu calidez no se ha borrado, sigue existiendo con aquella frivolidad caótica. A veces puedo sentirla, mientras me azota la brisa y cierro los ojos. En ese momento siento una caricia.

Sólo una persona me vio crecer de tal manera que puede saber cuando me volví un fuerte soldado. Sólo una persona pudo y podrá verme llorar, a pesar de que ahora no pueda darme un abrazo.

El día se volvió oscuro sin ninguna explicación la vez que te marchaste en compañía. No perdonaré el haber creído aquella mentira, el haber pensado que volverías.

- Ey, no te asustes.-dijiste con tranquilidad.-Sólo me voy a dar una vuelta.

Alzaste la mano y sonreíste. Alzaste la mano encadenada, delatándote a ti mismo. Sonreíste a pesar de tener heridas en tu rostro, me hablaste y sonreíste aún sabiendo que nadie iba a acompañar tu sonrisa.

Mis esperanzas se perdieron poco a poco, a medida que mi cuerpo iba creciendo. Las lágrimas no pueden hacer que una persona vuelva a la vida, las súplicas que gritas en esa situación no van a ser escuchadas por nadie. Sin embargo, puedo cerrar los ojos mientras estoy tumbado, y sentir que me acompañas mientras duermo, aferrándome bien de la mano, como en aquellos tiempos; Aunque esa mano aferre ahora unas sábanas sin sentimiento.

- Nadie te recuerda, hermano mayor, como deberían recordarte. Pero yo te seguiré llevando en el corazón…

Pues tú aún sigues existiendo allí.


End file.
